


Bruised

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, narukami is also relevant, post neo japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: After the Neo Japan match, their players didn't exactly come out unscathed, what with the hellish training they were put through. The Teikoku team is just worrying over their teammates- especially when Genda is being the reckless idiot they're all painfully used to.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Who's writing past midnight again? No, not me, what are you talking about-  
> I know I already have a neo japan fic but I can do what I want so here we are. Also I started writing this before remembering some details from that one, so don't take the other one into account while reading this and it'll make sense.

Saying the team was freaking out after the match against Neo Japan was over was an understatement.

The next day, Narukami, Genda and Jimon didn’t even have the time to step into the locker room before being swarmed by their concerned teammates. Word was getting around faster than they expected- especially about their temporary teammates and coach. Apparently, the team did not approve of having them under the coach that refused to stop multiple dangerous matches putting at high risk the health of both her own and the other team’s players. They were definitely not thinking back to the Shin Teikoku mess again- not at all.

The first thing that stood out were the bruises. All it took was Jimon taking off his jacket, the fading bruises a stark contrast against his skin, everyone staring as soon as they took a good look at them. Narukami seemed to catch on what was going on just as quickly, freezing in the middle of taking off his own jacket- not like that really helped, just a peek of yellow and green on what was visible of his arms enough to raise red flags.

If they were already this hurt…

Genda had already taken off and put away his tracksuit, the long sleeves of his uniform covering anything suspicious. No one would buy the lie.

“Koujirou?” The boy in question froze, turning just enough to look at him, the perfect image of a deer caught in the headlights.

“… Yes?” Sakuma crossed his arms. Now the whole team was staring at him too, Narukami glancing at him in worry- worry and guilt.

“Did you get hurt while you were training with them?” It wasn’t a question, just an accusation.

“N-no- I’m fine!” … Except the whole team definitely knew he was lying. Why did he even try to lie when they wouldn’t believe him? Not even he was sure on why. Sakuma raised an eyebrow in the most skeptical way he could manage, crossing his arms as he watched him.

“Right. So I guess you won’t mind taking off your shirt?”

… Well, fuck.

Right after that disaster of a match and how badly he had failed, having the entire team fuss over him was the last thing he wanted.

“… I’m not taking off my shirt.” Sakuma frowned. Genda just turned to head for the door. “W-we should hurry up before it gets too late to practice.”

“Wait a second-” before he could even start walking, Sakuma reached out to grab him by the shirt in an attempt to stop him. Pulling on it just enough to lift it- letting everyone catch a glimpse of red, purple and fading yellow.

For a moment, everyone was quiet, too stunned to say anything. Sakuma let go of his shirt with a gasp, Genda hurrying to fix it and hide everything again.

“Koujirou. Your shirt. Now.” Sakuma was the first to find his voice again, trying his best to hide the hints of fear in it. Jimon was almost begging him with his worried glare to let them help, Narukami looking close to tears. Genda sighed as he took in their worry, reluctantly grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off, dropping it on the bench. “W-what… what the fuck.”

All hell broke loose within seconds, the team bombarding him with questions and worries over the mess of bruises his upper body was. Even when Narukami and Jimon had their fair share of bruises everyone else had already fussed over, not even all of them combined could compare to what their keeper had put himself through.

“… I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Despite how soft his voice was, everyone heard it perfectly clear over the ruckus.

“How- how is any of this fine?! Look at yourself, Koujirou!” Sakuma refused to wait for an answer, turning to the others. “We need the first aid kid- now.” Within minutes, Sakiyama returned with the kit, leaving it on the bench to let Sakuma get what he needed- a lotion and two ice packs. Before turning back to his stupid boyfriend, he tossed the ice packs at Jimon and Narukami, a stern frown on his face daring anyone to go against his word. “You three- you’re sitting out today’s practice. And some more too- who the fuck knows what you were doing with the Neo Japan, twice or thrice the amount of practice for days is more than enough.” As expected, no one dared to disobey him, awkwardly watching as Sakuma pretty much doused Genda in the lotion, too many bruises to brush them off with another ice pack.

While he was putting the first aid kit away, Genda quietly slipped on his school uniform’s shirt, already resigned to sitting out practice for once- he did _not_ want to anger and worry anyone else even more. Realizing there was no way out of it, Narukami and Jimon quickly reached for their bags, already pulling out their normal uniforms- no use staying in their soccer uniforms if so much as trying to step on the pitch would get the entire team on them. With nothing else to do, they decided to just sit on the bench and watch the rest of the team training.

By the time practice was over and the tired kids walked over to the bench to get their water and towels, the trio was fast asleep on the bench, Jimon snoring and nearly falling off, Narukami resting on Genda’s shoulder and Genda resting his head on Narukami’s, unbothered by the headphones, the two apparently only managing not to slip and fall by using each other as support. Sakuma was the first to try and wake them up- not before Henmi could manage to steal some pics, hardly containing his snickers. That would go around their chat for a good while.

* * *

Over the next few days, something wasn’t right with Genda. They all saw it, no one sure of what to do to help him. While he was still forced to sit and not practice, he was eerily quiet, sometimes not even paying attention to what was going on, occasionally forcing a smile when someone looked at him. Narukami was trying to check on everyone, bring around water and towels as needed, just trying to keep the team’s spirits up. Just doing what Genda was used to doing. Sometimes, as they sat on the bench, Narukami tried to talk to him. Sometimes, it got a smile out of Genda, albeit a tiny one that would soon fade. Other times, he just nodded along, Narukami still trying to get his attention when he barely even listened.

Sakuma had enough of this. He wouldn’t stand by and watch as whatever was heavying on him ate him from the inside. And so that day, when everyone already left, Sakuma decided to get this over with.

“What’s wrong now?” Sakuma sat next to him, reaching out to take his hand. Genda sighed, looking away from him. He couldn’t face him, not now.

“… I let those shots in- I let everyone down. I wasn’t a good enough keeper to stop them.”

“Koujirou…” Sakuma inched closer to him, gently squeezing his hand to show his support. “It wasn’t your fault…”

“Yes, it was- it was _all_ my fault.” He snapped, his eyes quickly widening as he realized what he did. “S-sorry…”

“You’re upset. That’s normal. And no one blames you for losing.” There was no way he could change Sakuma’s mind on that. He knew very well how stubborn he was, how everyone told him to stop being so hard on himself. How it was a team sport for a reason, how he couldn’t keep blaming himself for every mistake and loss they faced. Still…

“… This was our chance. Our only chance.” The hints of a faint, humorless smiles crossed his face. “You should’ve seen Narukami’s face when we were told about this, knowing we had a possibility to join them… “ The frown was back, every ounce of guilt weighting on him showing. “He looked so happy and excited, you should’ve seen how hard he tried… we all tried so hard…”

Sakuma didn’t know what to say- what could he say? Even when he hadn’t made it into the team, he was still considered good enough to try for it. He couldn’t –didn’t want to- even imagine how it felt like, to watch your friends be offered the chance you longed for and still manage to put on a smile and cheer them on. Without a word, he pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, holding him as close as he could, rubbing gentle circles on his back. Genda quickly returned it, almost clinging to him like a lifeline. It was just a hug, but it was just what he needed.

They spent what felt like hours sitting there, just holding each other. When Genda finally pulled back, there was a tiny smile on his face, a bit relieved despite how hurt he still was. Sakuma gently cupped his face, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him.

“Better now?” Genda managed a small nod, reaching up to take his hand, nuzzling into it.

“… Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome- I’ll always be here for you.”

* * *

A few days later, an elder man walked in in the middle of their practice, standing by the benches as he waited for them to finish. Some of them vaguely recognized Raimon’s first coach, others just staring as they tried to put two and two together. They were all just as confused, though. Stopping to take a break, the team gathered near the bench, Sakuma the first to step forward, slightly tilting his head as he watched the old man.

“You are… Hibiki, right? What do you want?” The man nodded, partly to confirm, partly to salute.

“I’ll keep it short since you seem busy- Sakuma?” The boy perked up. “Inazuma Japan needs some back up and Kudou asked me to find him more players.” They all could see where this was going already. Sakuma blinked, staring at Hibiki, his eye wide. “I’ll need an answer soon, but if you decide to join, you can find me at the Raimon. I’ll let you go back to your practice now.” And just as nonchalantly as he walked in, Hibiki left, like he had just come to talk about the weather or some old soccer match.

For a while, Sakuma was stunned, staring at the hall the man just walked into, struggling to process what just happened. As soon as the trance was broken, there was chaos, the rest of the team already cheering, congratulating him and patting his back. Even Genda was looking at him with a fond smile, standing up from the bench to congratulate him like everyone else.

“… But…” his insure voice was enough to make the team back up, worry and concern on their faces. “You… you guys tried harder than me and…”

“A-are you kidding me?!” Narukami was pouting, only to quickly turn red as everyone stared at him and his sudden outburst. “He came to scout you- twice. Y-you deserve that spot!”

“He’s right- you can’t just pass on this opportunity.” The others were quick to agree with Narukami and Jimon, not even giving him a chance to protest. Suddenly feeling Genda’s hand take his own snapped him out of his thoughts, looking up at what was one of the warmest smiles he was ever given.

“You worked hard to earn it… I’m proud of you- we all are. Don’t even think of giving it up just for us- go and play for us too.”

They weren’t going to let him give up, no matter what he tried. No matter if he thought he wasn’t good enough for it.

With an annoyed huff, Sakuma smiled. He had to make his team proud now.

“Alright, then- I’ll do my best, for all of you!”


End file.
